Necrophobia
by YukiGirl21
Summary: The dead started coming back to life since Pitch Black, the recently made spirit of Halloween and traveler of the Afterlife has disappeared, or worse, kidnapped and imprisoned. Now it's up to the Guardians and three teenagers to find Pitch to put the dead back to rest. Tick tock tick tock, the time is set and life and death must be put back into order. /Sequel to "Agoraphobia"/


**Full Summary: Pitch Black, the recently made spirit of Halloween and traveler of the Afterlife, has inexplicably disappeared a couple of weeks before the holiday, much to the Guardians' unease. As they feared, they suspect that his disappearance may be something more than what it seems...and that he may have been kidnapped and imprisoned by a malevolent force. Not only that, since Pitch has disappeared, the dead are coming back to life, the world is slowly plunging into chaos, and a greater, ancient evil force is at play.**

**The Guardians, along with Jamie and his other two highschool friends, only have a couple of weeks before Halloween to save and find Pitch so that he can once again bring souls to the Afterlife. Doing this is a great feat. Many questions will be answered. Many forces will help them. But betrayl and the past is always there.**

**A/N: And here you go people, like I promised, the sequel of "Agoraphobia." Aw man, I am so pumped up! I seriously can't wait to do this. There will be romance, adventure, angst, and drama, oh BOY there will be drama! Now for those new readers who haven't read "Agoraphobia," it's okay, you don't _need_ to read it to understand everything. Though I suggest to read it to have a feel of my main OC and her relationship with Pitch and the Guardians, as well as her role to the story. Other than that, if you choose not to read Agoraphobia, that's cool, read on!**

**~Chapter One~**

Jack Frost knew there was something wrong when he arrived at Pitch's new lair in Scotland. It was a nice lair indeed—kind of creepy if you asked Jack himself, but it suited Pitch perfectly who is pretty much the spirit of Halloween and hangs out with dead people. Jack stares up at the huge marble staircase covered in a velvet carpet and growing vines and ivy. Huge towering stone walls surround Jack, covered in moss and weed.

"Pitch? Yoo-hoo? Boogerman?" Jack calls out, a teasing edge to his voice. The tricky smile fades from his face, seeing that no one answers his calls. So the silver head decided to wander deeper into the castle to search for Pitch (and to mess with his stuff.)

Slightly nervous, the spirit whistles as he walks around the hallways, the high pitched sound bouncing off the walls of the enormous ancient Scottish castle. Jack stops, frowning. He half expected for some type of spell that Pitch casted to have pumpkin pies hurled at his face, or Pitch appearing out of nowhere and scaring the bejeezus out of the frost spirit.

But, now wandering around in the huge halls of the castle it's...empty.

Jack clenches his wooden staff, uneasy. He glances at the frayed old paintings hung on the world. Memories of nostalgia hit the winter spirit. For the past seven years, Jack paid random visits to Pitch in his castle lair. The castle was usually bustling about with enchanted animated objects that Pitch gave life too, or wandering human spirits that just want to hang out somewhere before going to the Afterlife.

Smells of pumpkin pie or soup (if you ask Jack, frankly, pumpkin soup is absolutely revolting) or cookies linger in the air. Bats or owls would usually be perched upon the ceiling of the castle. There would be witches or various mythical creatures that come and go to Pitch's castle. Suddenly being a spirit of Halloween meant that a bunch of cool rare magical creatures get to visit you, much to Jack's jealousy.

As Jack fondly remembers these memories, the empty sounds of his footsteps padding throughout the long hallway of Pitch's presently vacant castle, brought him back to reality. "Pitch? C'mon bro, this isn't funny. If this is some kind of early Halloween prank, you got me!" Jack yells. His words only echo throughout the huge building. No answer.

Jack bites his tongue, considering to call over the Guardians all the way to Scotland to search for Pitch. He decides against it. _For all I know, Pitch could be hanging out in the Afterlife or be with a bunch of random witches. Besides, it's almost Halloween. Exactly two more weeks from it._ Jack tries to reassure himself.

He flies over to huge wooden doors down the long hallway where Pitch usually does his work and business. Jack holds his breath grabbing the handle. The guy just _has_ to be there...right? Without any other thought, Jack flings the door open. Cold air blows through Jack once opening up the room. He blinks, then sighs in disappointment. Nothing.

The silver haired spirit strolls into the room. It was an old study, shelves and shelves of books practically being the walls. A huge black cauldron stands in the middle for Pitch's magic and whatnots. A huge sturdy wooden desk is near the open windows, that show a nice view of the open green fields and farmlands of the country. Jack walks to the window, admiring the view. He gazes up at the sky. Dark and cloudy. Looks like it's going to rain. Strangely, it has been raining a lot lately.

Frowning, Jack taps the window lightly with his wooden staff. Frost forms on the glass, into swirling patterns and pictures. Jack gives a small smile at his work, though it quickly vanishes. This is serious. Pitch isn't in his lair. He didn't leave a message, a word, nothing. In Jack's gut, something is _wrong._

The moment Jack made up his mind to leave the castle, a cold gut feeling is suddenly wrenched into the Guardian of Fun. Jack is knocked backwards from the shock. The spirit gasps, grabbing his staff. He knows cold, since hell, he's the spirit of frost himself—but the horrible coldness that is creeping up his neck at this very moment—it's a whole new level he never experienced before.

Jack tumbles onto his feet, his staff raised for offense. His eyes scour the room. To the spirit's alarm, dark milky shadows seemed to creep up the wall. To his escalating alarm, he feels many freezing clawed hands wrapping around his legs. Giving out a yell, he shoots ice energy at whatever is grabbing him. He gasps, seeing skeleton hands partially shooting out the ground, frozen in place clawing at the air.

Moans and whispers interrupt Jack's shock. He chocks for air, feeling sudden cold strangling him. From what Jack can make out from the moans he can hear, _"Please, please I want to go back…" "It hurts, I'm cold, I'm hungry…" "I hate I hate I hate I hate" _and so on. Skeletal figures materialize into the room before Jack's very eyes. They all moan dryly, twitching at odd angles.

Alarmed, Jack slowly backs away not sure what to make of it. "Sorry Pitch!" He says aloud as if he were sure that the spirit of Halloween could hear him. With that, he crashed out of the window, the wind picking up carrying Jack away from the castle. All Jack could think aside from Pitch's disappearance and the alarming skeletons was, _Pitch is definitely going to kill me for wrecking his windows!_

Before he soars up into the skies, Jack takes one last look at Pitch's lair.

The whole castle was sinking into the ground. _Scratch that. _Jack thought in bewilderment before he disappeared into the clouds.

**~0o0o0o0o0o~**

In front of Burgress Highschool, two teenagers are sitting on a huge thick branch of the many oak trees arranged in front of the building. Both of them are sharing a bag of popcorn, watching the people walking around below them.

The brunette haired boy looks over to the red haired girl sitting next to him, who is staring intently at the front entrance of the highschool building. Staring down at a rope bracelet at his wrist, his freckly face is twisted in a slight scowl. "So...you're really going to do it Amara?" He asks, twisting the rope bracelet around his wrist. "Aren't you a little nervous?"

The girl, Amara, does not even so much lift up her intent stare from the direction of the school building, as if expecting someone. "Well, yeah, of course Jamie! I'm not going to chicken out." She huffs as if Jamie could as such a ridiculous question. Besides, I'm not nervous, not nervous at freaking all!" She replies, stuffing some chocolate covered popcorn in her mouth, chewing it intensely.

Jamie's face cracks into a teasing smile. "Really? Well we both know that you eat your mom's special chocolate covered popcorn when you're feeling scared…"

"Shush your face." Amara punches Jamie's arm lightly. He laughs, yet it fades away from his expression, replacing into longing as he looks at Amara.

Wind blows softly through Jamie and Amara, leaves fluttering along the way. Jamie sighs, checking his other hand that has a watch clasped onto it. "I don't think he's _ever_ coming." Jamie says annoyed, tapping his watch. The two have been up waiting in the tree for over an hour since school ended, just to wait for one of their friends.

Amara gasps so suddenly, startling Jamie. She punches him, not so lightly this time. "OW!" He exclaims, nearly falling off the tree. "Shhhh!" Amara scolds him. She points at a figure walking out of the building. Jamie groans softly, leaning his head on his hand.

It was none other than their highschool friend, Night Lliw Vincunt. If you ask Jamie, it was the weirdest name that anybody could make up. But to Amara, she found it interesting. Which is what started their friendship with him. Which is what started Amara's crush on him, much to Jamie's confusion.

Though, Jamie sticks with Amara. He refuses to not leave Amara's side, because that's what friends do. He looks over to Amara, who is stuffing even more hand fulls of chocolate covered popcorn into her mouth. Smiling, he pokes Amara's ribs. "C'mon, I thought you weren't going to back ooouutttt!" He says teasingly. She glares at him, in which he immediately backs off.

Wiping crumbs off her face, she watches their friend, Night, stroll slowly out of the school, his expression thoughtful. Gulping she wrings her fingers, and unsure expression on her face. "I dunno Jamie, uhhmm…" Biting her lip, Amara glances up at the sky. "Oh wait, I think I remember my mom saying that she needs me home early today to help with Halloween decorations. Like, right now."

Jamie looks indignantly at Amara. "I can't believe it, you really are backing out!"

"Shut it!" Amara cries out, turning red in the face from agitation.

"What was that?" Jamie says, cupping his ear. "I don't hear anything except the clucks of a _chicken._"

"Damnit all Jamie!" The next moment, Jamie finds himself knocked out of the tree. He lands on the ground on his bottom.

"OUCH! What the heck Amara?! Ah, my ass!" Jamie moans, rubbing his sore bottom.

"It's not like you broke any bones. We're like 6 feet off the ground." Amara calls from above, no trace of sympathy found in her voice. Jamie sticks his tongue at her. In answer, Amara throws a pinecone at Jamie's head. He rubs his now sore head. "You just _looovee_ abusing me!" He grumbles, backing away to keep his distance from Amara's throwing range.

"Oh, hello Jameson." Jamie suddenly hears a soft voice greets him, clipped with an English accent. Jamie spins around, meeting the gaze of Night. His usual red scarf is around his neck (and as strange as it was, Night wore it no matter what, everyday despite conditions), and his long metal walking stick in his leather gloved covered hands. Dark shades cover his eyes, so Jamie couldn't tell where his gaze his looking at. This was due to the fact that Night was blind due to a medical condition. And frankly, Amara found that pretty "cool," which is what strangely sparked her interest in Night.

Night bangs his walking stick against the oak tree. Cocking his head he says, "Ah, you two are at your usual place."

"Gee Night, seriously, how can you tell that I'm up here with your methods of "echo-location" or what not?" Amara calls down, her voice noticeably shaking.

Night smiles, looking up at Amara's direction. He lifts his stick calling out, "All thanks to trusty Hilda." Amara laughs, jumping down from the tree, and landing next to Jamie.

"It's creepy how you named that stick of yours." Amara comments, a nervous smile on her face.

Night shrugs carelessly, leaning on the stick. "My one and only trusty companion." The three all laugh slightly at this, but silence overtakes them. Jamie looks at Amara, who is staring down at her feet rocking back and forth. He elbows her side. "Hey Amara I'm going to go ahead to the deli and buy some chips for us." He wiggles his eyebrows at Amara. "Have a blast!" Before Amara could protest, Jamie runs off out of their sight. He then takes his place behind a hedge of bushes, watching carefully over the two.

He hears Amara say to Night, "Uh, the Halloween Masquerade is coming up. You're coming, right?"

"It depends. I have many plans ahead, so I'm not sure I'll make it. Why's that?"

Jamie sees Amara's hands twisting behind her back. _C'mon Amara!_ He thought to himself, silently rooting for her. _I know you can do it!_ He hears Amara take a deep breath.

Speaking very fast she says to Night, "Sorry I know it's sudden and all but I happen to really like you for like a really long time, and I think we should maybe go out, like on dates or something, cuz I really like you. And all." Amara breathes out, out of breath. "So...yeah." Her head is leaned down, intent on staring at the ground. Jamie holds his breath, wondering how Night will react.

However, before he could react, Amara erupts into spouts of fake laughter. "Hahahahaha! Ohhh, uhm, yeah so that was my Confession Rehearsel! Yeah!" Amara pumps her fist without much enthusiasm.

"What?" Jamie mutters in disbelief.

Night is slow to react, clearly confused. "...Oh. So I see. A 'rehearsel.' Well, whoever you like must certainly be lucky to have your affection."

"Mm, thanks!" Jamie could practically hear the desperation and frustration in her voice. "Soooo, what do you think?" Amara asks nervously at Night. "Did you think that I was cute?" She is answered with Night's laughter. Jamie hears her fluster up. "Aw, come on, what happened to your seriousness? Give me your real opinion!" She exclaims. Jamie gets out of his hiding place, now a couple of feet behind Amara and Night.

Night smiles warmly at Amara, and he manages to find Amara's hand. He grabs it and he says, "Don't overthink it, Amara. You are sure to do well." His head raises up, and he bangs his stick against the tree. He looks over to Jamie's direction, taking notice o =f the brunette. "You're back, Jameson. Did you bring the chips?"

Jamie jumps, taken aback. _Crap, he's onto me!_ "Gah! Ah, uhm, well, you see, uh, c'mon let's go home Amara!" He yells, running off.

Amara sighs, exasperrated by her friend's behavior and most of all, herself. She turns to Night, and waves goodbye even though he can't see it. "Okay, bye Night. Thanks for participating in my rehearsel. Hope it wasn't too awkward."

"It wasn't." Night says genuinely.

Amara's heart skips a beat, her face growing warm. "See ya!" She says quickly, running off after Jamie.

**~0o0o0o0o~**

"Man oh man!" Jack mumbles under his breath, flying at full speed towards the North Pole. Right now he's flying over his hometown, Burgress. Currently in the town, it's autumn, the trees in multicolors of red, orange, and brown. Jack soars over the town, near Burgress Highschool. Below him, he sees his old human friends and longtime believers, Jamie and Amara. They stop, waving up to him excitedly to catch his attention.

He waves back and manages to put on a smile at them. "What's up kiddos? Sorry guys, I'm really on the run right now. I'll see ya later!" Jack hollers at them before he disappears up into the clouds once again. He feels heavy at heart to not pay a full visit to his friends. It's been over two months since he visited them, getting quite caught up in his work as a Guardian. But now, he has to attend to serious matters.

In a matter of thirteen minutes, Jack arrives at the North Pole. Shortly he arrived at North's Workshop, breathless. Traveling from Scotland all the way to the North Pole in a matter of 20 minutes, was a new record in Jack's book. Yetis and Elves greet Jack in admist of their work. Jack waves quickly at them, and makes it to North's office. He slams the door open.

"Aargh!" he hears the Russian scream, a huge intricate stature of a pumpkin crumbles to the ground. "JACK!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Jack shouts, raising his hands defensively.

"Aye caramba Jack, at least _knock._" North reprimands Jack lightly, staring down at the crumbled pieces of what remained of his ice sculpture. "That was supposed to be a gift for Pitch." He grumbles, kicking a nearby chunk of ice. "It took me over a week to chisel out."

"Sorry." Jack repeats once again.

North rubs his hands, wiping some flecks of ice off his apron. "No matter, I can just make a smaller one." He turns to Jack with a smile. "So Jack, how's Pitch? It's been a while since I heard word from him."

"That's the problem!" Jack says anxiously to the Guardian of Wonder. "North you gotta call the Guardians. Pitch, he's gone."

**A/N: So yeah, that's chapter one. I'm so pumped! Please leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
